Neville Finds His Courage
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Sort of based on "Walk Like A Man" by Frankie Valli And The Four Seasons because it reminds me of Neville. Neville finds his courage after an embarrassing moment at The Leaky Cauldron.


**A/N: All characters/places/objects, etc belong to JK Rowling.** **This isn't exactly a songfic but it's based off of "Walk Like A Man" by Frankie Valli And The Four Seasons because that song always reminds me of Neville. POST Hogwarts.**

* * *

Neville was nervous, a frequent feeling for him.

It had already been two weeks since Hogwarts graduating class of 1998 left. Neville and Luna had agreed to meet for butterbeers at The Leaky Cauldron, as friends of course, but Neville was hoping for more.

His grandmother had told him to be careful with Luna's type, she warned him that he could get hurt. Of course, Neville didn't listen. He went as far as buying Luna a large sapphire necklace and some chocolate frogs. He even put on his favorite blue sweater vest for the special occasion, convinced that it would all work out in his favor.

Then he left his London flat and walked down the busy streets towards The Leaky Cauldron. He'd never been so nervous in his life, he couldn't help notice all the strange stares from Muggles-they probably thought it strange that he was walking against the crowd going in the opposite direction-towards the outskirts.

Finally he reached the run down shop that disguised the popular wizarding hangout. He pushed the creaky door open and stepped inside into the large, dimly lit room filled with witches and wizards. Some sat at tables, others at the bar, drinking and talking.

Soon he spotted Luna sitting alone at a table by the roaring fireplace. Grinning like a fool, he walked over to her with the necklace and chocolate frogs. "Luna!"

Luna looked up, a dreamy look in her silvery gray eyes. "Ah. Hello there Neville, nice day, don't you think?"

Neville grinned "Oh yes, lovely outside." He handed her the chocolate frogs first "You like these, don't you?" he asked.

Luna smiled "Oh yes. Chocolate is my weakness, especially chocolate pudding. I do love pudding," she replied.

_Oh shit. I should have gotten her pudding! _Neville mentally scolded himself. "I have something else for you," he said.

Luna gazed at him, expressionless except for a spaced-out smile. "That's nice."

Neville shifted nervously on his heels, sweating uncontrollably-he hoped Luna wouldn't notice. "Er-yeah. So er-here it is," his hand shook as he handed her the expensive necklace.

Luna took the box. Neville dropped on one knee. "Oh dear! This looks quite expensive Neville!" Luna exclaimed, seeing the sparkly necklace.

Neville grinned nervously "Er-yeah. So er-Luna Lovegood?" he asked.

"Yes?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Er, will you be my girlfriend?" Neville blurted, loud enough that a few people turned to stare.

Luna's face fell, her eyes looked truly sad. "Oh that's very kind of you Neville, but I only want to be friends," she said.

Neville's heart sank. _What?! _"Oh, oh, er, alright then. Well, er-" he stuttered, unable to find words to express how hurt he was.

Luna cocked her eyebrows in confusion "Are you alright, Neville?" she asked.

_So she doesn't even realize how badly she hurt me. _"Er, yeah. I'll be fine," Neville muttered.

Luna slowly got out of her chair "I'm sorry if I offended you, I should be going now. Daddy and I are going to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." With that said, she left. Leaving Neville all alone, still on his knees in front of the chair she'd been sitting in only moments before.

Neville slowly got to his feet to face all the people staring at him. He could faintly hear snickering. _Well that was absolutely humiliating. _He grabbed the necklace and chocolate frogs off the table and went over to sit at the bar.

"Ouch, butterbeer?"

Neville looked up to see a familiar face smiling at him. Hannah Abbott, one of the Hufflepuff girls in his year wore a sympathetic expression. "Er, yeah, thanks," he muttered.

Hannah slid a drink across the bar towards him. "That looked pretty humiliating, want to talk about it?" she asked, tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear.

"Not really," Neville admitted, sipping the sweet drink.

Hannah's bright amber eyes softened. "Alright, I'll tell those gits at the table in the corner to quit laughing at you."

"Thanks," Neville managed a smile.

"HEY! QUIT YOUR LAUGHING OR GET OUT OF HERE!" Hannah yelled across the bar. A group of boys immediately shut up.

Neville chuckled slightly. "It okay, I'm used to being laughed at, I'm usually the butt end of people's jokes."

Hannah frowned, leaning across the bar. "Oh Neville, don't you see what you must do? Merlin's balls stand up for yourself! _Walk like a man_ for once!"

Neville, who had been looking down, looked up again to face his friend. "How? I'm barely a man, I'm a foolish git."

Hannah shook her head "Sit up straighter will you? Stop pitying yourself. Don't take all that dragon shit people give you. You're a person with feelings too, Neville."

Neville sat up a bit straighter. "What about Luna though?" he asked.

"Forget her. She's not worth demeaning yourself if she's not going to return the same feelings," Hannah replied.

Neville grinned "Walk like a man eh?"

"You're a hero! You beheaded a bloody snake! You Know Who's bloody snake no less! For Merlin's sake Longbottom, _WALK LIKE A MAN!"_ Hannah said loudly, slapping his back reassuringly and giving him a tight hug over the counter.

Neville grinned "Hey Hannah, do you like sapphires?" he asked.


End file.
